compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Salvage Inc
Galactic Salvage Incorporated (GSI) is a defunct faction in the Star Wars Combine and was the precursor to the Tenloss Syndicate. Contrary to popular belief, Galactic Salvage Inc. was not founded by Jim Stratus. Stratus purchased the faction circa Year 3 — two years after its creation. According to various records, Galactic Salvage Incorporated was actually created in Year 1 by Rukh, Page and Talon Karrde. History Founded on Year 1 Day 178, Galactic Salvage Inc. was initially governed by "the Council of Three" consisting of President Rukh, Vice President Page and Admiral Talon Karrde.Galactic Salvage Inc - Leaders - Year 2 Circa Year 2, the faction was briefly allied to Cyber Technologies, had a business agreement with Aurora Technologies, and was hostile to the Falleen Federation.Galactic Salvage Inc - NewsGalactic Salvage Inc - Politics (Archived) At this point in time, its headquarters were based on the planet of Akana. Eventually, Rukh retired as leader of Galactic Salvage Inc. and Jacent Tanaka became President. When Tanaka's tenure concluded, an individual known as Epyon served as leader. On Year 3 Day 83, Jim Stratus — an Imperial businessman — purchased Galactic Salvage Incorporated and the faction became a subsidiary of Emperor Charon's Galactic Empire.Compedia Article: Timeline Under Stratus' auspices, the faction established itself in the Denevar system, on Denevar I, in close proximity to the Imperial stronghold of the Kuat system. Stratus improved the planet with production facilities, recycling plants and lovely cities on the waters edge for the tourist population.Compedia Article: Tenloss Syndicate A year later, on Year 4 Day 32, Stratus appointed Owyn Darklighter to supervise the daily operations of the faction in his stead. On Year 4 Day 141, Stratus replaced Darklighter with Ryan Garcia. Both Darklighter and Garcia were loyal Imperials and served their purpose in sustaining the faction during Stratus' absence. Near the end of Year 4, Stratus sold Galactic Salvage Inc. to Venom Kazvar. However, with the downfall of his Horizon Corporation, Venom sold off his empire piece by piece to various businessmen from the Core Worlds. As such, Galactic Salvage Inc. landed in the hands of Tycho Celchu. Purchasing GSI for a tidy amount, Tycho rebuilt the company. In Year 5, after a catastrophic shift spun the galaxy on its axis and repositioned systems, Tycho renamed GSI to the Tenloss Syndicate.Compedia Article: Tycho Celchu On Year 6 Day 183, Tom Servo — a long-time pilot for Galactic Salvage, Inc. — founded StarSign Mining.Compedia Article: StarSign Mining Description "Galactic Salvage Incorporated is the premier trading, salvage and recycling company in the galaxy. Our clean up crew is second to none in ridding your system of that unwanted debris. From a speeder on your planet, to a capital class vessel blocking your sun, we'll collect it. Professional personnel for efficiency and no delay is our trademark. We are there for you. GSI: Your trash is our treasure."C.M.G. - Main Page - Galactic Salvage Inc - Year 4 (Archived) Banner * (Year 2) Timeline * Year 1 Day 178: Galactic Salvage Incorporated is founded. * Year 3 Day 83: Jim Stratus of the Galactic Empire purchases Galactic Salvage Inc. * Year 4 Day 32: Jim Stratus appoints Owyn Darklighter as CEO of Galactic Salvage Inc. * Year 4 Day 141: Jim Stratus appoints Ryan Garcia as CEO of Galactic Salvage Inc. * Year 4 Day 221: Tycho Celchu retires as leader of Trilon Incorporated. He purchases Galactic Salvage Inc. See also * Tenloss Syndicate * Jim Stratus * Tycho Celchu References Category:Factions Category:Defunct Factions Category:Trading Factions Category:Combine Member Groups